Angry Professor!
by stunninglythere
Summary: A sequel of sorts to "Oh, Professor!"--As a student, one should never make his Professor angry, rip up a favorite piece of clothing or use that 3-letter word that is known to anger any woman. Unfortunately, detention is not an option in college!


A sequel of sorts to Oh, Professor!

It only took me a year plus to complete it...

Haha...Sorry, anyways. It's a _bit_ smutty. And a bit, I mean _quite_ smutty I suppose. So please make sure you're 18 years or older. Forgive me if it isn't...up to par as you would like. I still find it troublesome to get things written as I like...

Otherwise, enjoy this! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: Characters are merely borrowed from Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

  
**

The sounds of rustling paper and loud groans of irritation drifted into his ears, waking him from his deep abyss of sleep. Eyes fluttered opened, adjusting to the just barely penetrating yellow light coming from the other end of the room. His arm shifted to the left, looking for the warmth that would normally occupy the spot instead to be filled with a chill. She had left some time ago from the feel of it, causing him to turn his head toward the light where it laid upon a desk. The very desk was currently occupied by the missing body that should have been beside him, but instead was with several stacks of paper lying before her. More midterms… He could tell from the way her glasses sat on the tip of her nose and her disheveled pink hair that it was a bit strenuous. Of course, his night class just took theirs a few nights before and it was obvious she still had a the other classes to go through. It was indeed going to be a long week for the woman.

…But with the previous night's events, he really hadn't expected to be at her apartment and in her bed. Usually, the two would have rendezvous at his home, in his room, but it seemed that the previous night had been filled with a strong need. Such desire in fact it had him arriving at her apartment mere minutes before she and once behind closed doors their clothes instantly torn off, feeding the obvious sexual hunger and then collapsing into a deep sleep. The sleep unfortunately hadn't lasted long enough for her. Her mind was certainly on the run with the urge to grade the many midterms piled on her home desk, to check each answer thoroughly, skipping those which were correct and marking those that were wrong.

"Do you really need to do that right now?" Kakashi asked hoarsely, his throat a bit dry from the night's sleep. Lazily, he rolled onto his left side, his body and face focused on the beauty sitting and working diligently at her desk. Even in such a state of distress with the added benefit of being in just a shirt, she was incredibly breathtaking. Undeniably beautiful and yet…

"Yes!"

…The type of woman who could stressed too easily when it came to certain times of the year. Or at least, something of that sort.

He was pretty surprised by her outburst and couldn't help but feel a little bit of irritation start settling into his body. Apparently it was wrong to ask he realized, "Okay then… Never mind." Rolling off the bed, he looked for his boxers amidst the carpeted floor littered with clothing from the previous night and spotted them under the chair she sat. His long arm grasped his underwear, placing the article back on and continued searching for the rest of his belongings. "I'm gonna go then. See you tonight?"

Sakura got out of her seat, standing to meet her older student and current 'interest' before her eyes caught sight of something on the carpeted floor a bit away. She grasped it quickly; her most favorite bra once wrapped in lace and ribbons, completely torn apart and in several pieces. "Are you kidding me?" Sakura's irritation had rose dangerously higher. It didn't help that the bra was hand made by one of her _good_ friends she rarely saw. A famous designer with a big name in the lingerie line, truly one of a kind specially made for the pink haired beauty. Made beautiful and fitted to her less endowed but equally loveable breasts, covering the bare minimum with quite a bit of sexual teasing all the matter.

"What?"

"You ripped my favorite bra!" Sakura nearly shouted.

Confusion ran across Kakashi's face, surely thinking it wasn't that big of a deal. "I'll get you another one, it's not a big deal."

"It is _so_ a big deal Hatake Kakashi!"

Shit. Whenever she used his full name, he was either: a) in big, _huge_ trouble or b) she truly loved whatever he had done. Currently, his mind was leaning towards: a) in big, _huge_ trouble.

"It was made by Jiraiya! He's a famous designer whom I met through Sasuke and he had _specifically_ made this bra _just for me_. There is _no one_, and I mean _no one_ with this bra anywhere else. It was a birthday gift and you ruined it!"

His eardrums were nearly bleeding. "Jiraiya…The one who beds women easily…Did you sleep with him?"

Wrong thing to say Kakashi thought, feeling the impact from the pen Sakura had held in her hand. It had hit him dead center in the chest, the little bit of pain disappearing as quickly as it had come.

"What the _fuck_?"

Funny, he had never _actually_ heard her cuss and certainly was never prepared for when she was in such an irritated state either. In all honesty, he just hoped he hadn't bagged himself a psycho. Those were _the_ worst.

"Well I-"

"No I didn't sleep with him!" Sakura screamed, grabbing another pen off the desk and throwing it toward Kakashi. He had managed to maneuver away from the object quickly, only feeling it disrupt the still air as it flew by.

"I'll get something to replace it beautiful," Kakashi quickly offered, his hands rose in defense. The current logical tactic was to replace the torn object and shower her with idealistic words describing the beauty she possessed, inside and out…But the highly irritated look in her eyes made it obvious that the tactic was failing very much so. "PMS…" Kakashi mumbled out loud.

"What was that?" Sakura's voice was laced with anger, eyes turning into a death glare at the man before her. His very eyes grew wide, mentally slapping himself for uttering one of the worst abbreviations used to describe a woman's reason for a rapid mood change.

"Uh," Kakashi chuckled nervously, at the thought of a seriously enraged Sakura. "You're beautiful?"

"Oh, _no_. That was an admittance to what I thought you said and it involved _three letters_," she stood with a hand on her hip, other hand raised displaying three raised fingers.

"PMS…" He paused, "…Painful Memory Syndrome?" The words came to him from once visiting a website, checking what other words could represent the letters of PMS. _Other_ than pre-menstrual cycle that is…The man himself knew that even sometimes that _he_, had a slip of the mouth and that _he_ had to find ways to combat such.

"Hatake Kakashi!" Sakura screamed, grabbing every solid, decent sized object within her reach, hurling the items toward the man. He ducked the incoming hand-held pencil sharper, grabbing his pants and literally jumping into the legs. Eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for his shirt as he anticipated another object come his way.

_Bed._

The object of interest was on the bed! His body landed on the large cushion, grabbing his shirt and rolling onto the floor, landing on his hands and knees. Kakashi crawled, picking up speed as he went, finally doing a squat run, grasping his shoes on the way toward the door and right out as a rather heavy sounding object hit the wooden barrier. Kakashi swore he heard the door cracking from the impact and was certainly glad he had gotten out quickly.

Good news, his wallet and keys were in his unzipped, unbuttoned pants he currently wore along without a shirt or shoes. At least he had everything he figured, quickly getting into his black S2000 and driving away.

Bad news, he had class tonight. Shit.

--

"…Painful memory syndrome?" Genma laughed. _Hard_. Nearly doubling over if it hadn't been for his desk that was in the way. It was the most amusing thing he had ever heard the last months from their 'relationship.' Whatever the hell that was anyways. At least he and Ino had declared their relationship as an _official_ relationship. Unlike the man and _his professor_ before him…Not that it was appropriate as he rethought the situation.

"Ah, well. It was what had come to mind at the time. I suppose it isn't helping that she has _hundreds_ of midterms sitting on her desk," Kakashi mentioned, twirling the pen between his fingers.

"And you ripped her favorite bra."

"Well, it tied up so I just…" His left hand came up as if bracing against a solid object while his other hand made a pulling motion. "Pulled it off. It came off _very_ easily in our rush." Remembering the previous night's passion made a smirk appear on his lips, but had disappeared just as quickly. "But I don't know how it could have gotten into that many pieces or the lace and ribbon ripping off so."

"It's too bad though. I imagine she won't be very happy during class."

"Well, she _was_ throwing objects at me as I was getting dressed and getting my ass out the door."

"Text her anything?"

"Hasn't replied. It seems I may be in deep."

"And not _in_ her sense," Genma chortled as Kakashi shook his head in disapproval.

-

"How nice of you to join us, Mr. Hatake." Sakura's voice was filled with annoyance as it reached his ears, just as he stepped into the classroom. He arrived thirty minutes late. Purposely that is… Twenty-five minutes _more_ than his usual bit of tardiness because he wasn't sure what to do. Get it over with and apologizing would certainly be the most logical bit he realized, but it had _never_ been like so where he was actually _willing_ to do such a thing. It was certainly a different reaction than he had realized.

"Ah, well, thank you for noticing," he quickly retorted. As a man, he would never let her get the last word, teacher, lover, or both. _Never_. Unless you know, it involved doing a certain thing and making her scream his name. Then _that_ was absolutely fine.

"Sit down. _Now_." Sakura demanded, her eyes still filled with the anger from the morning and still in that death glare only made for him.

"My, my, demanding tonight are we? Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" He murmured, sitting into his usual seat a smirk under his mask. Unexpectedly, he felt an object hit him square in the forehead, knocking his head backwards roughly.

The entire classroom gasped as they stared at their silently enraged Professor.

"What the fuck was _that_?" Kakashi yelled, nearly snapping his head forward to look at the woman. Figures she would be dressed in the outfit he had grown to love. That damned black skirt… A-line? That was it and a white dress top with a few unbuttoned buttons near the top… Angry and easy access outfits tend to cancel each other out and as much as he dearly _loved_ it, they were both losing to the 'anger' side.

"You should keep your comments to yourself Mr. Hatake. Hell hath no fury."

"That sentence is missing four words and if it is that, then I believe there is absolutely _zero_ reason for you to treat a man such as myself with such regard. " Kakashi gritted through his teeth, now feeling the irritation and anger growing.

"Awfully smug about yourself are we?"

"This may seem childish but you are one bi-"

"Uhm, are we still having class Professor Haruno?" A male student piped in, cutting off Kakashi from finishing his word and to perhaps save him entirely.

"No. You are all excused. _Except_, Mr. Hatake here," Sakura said, still entirely focused on Kakashi. The noise level of the room rose, students shuffling and grabbing their bags, making haste toward the door. No one wanted to be caught in this obvious quarrel.

"Way to piss off the prof old man," One of the male students murmured, walking past Kakashi still sitting at the desk. Only a second had passed as Kakashi had gotten out of his seat, his right arm wrapped beneath the student's chin and clavicle, hand gripping his left bicep for extra leverage.

"Care to repeat that?" Kakashi asked rather calmly as the anger surged through him, watching the student struggle. His arms and legs flailed crazily, having no effect on Kakashi as he held him steadily in his grapple.

"Hatake Kakashi!" Sakura yelled. How un-fucking-believable she thought, making her way toward the struggling, slightly blue face student. "Release him. _Now_." On cue, Kakashi let go, hands raised as he watched the student fall to his hands and knees. His hand rose to his neck as he gasped for air, coughing and inhaling nearly in the same breath. "Keep your comments to yourself as well Konohamaru. Now go home." Her hand reached out, helping the fallen student onto his feet.

"Just wait till I tell my Uncle who is Chief of Police!" The young man named Konohamaru nearly shouted as he pointed toward Kakashi.

"Sarutobi Asuma is your uncle?" Kakashi laughed lightly for the moment, "So you're his nephew I see. Well go ahead and tell him. I dare you," Kakashi mocked as Konohamaru glared at him angrily.

"I will!" Konoharmaru retorted, grabbing his bag and making his way out of the classroom.

"I can't believe you put him in a headlock!" Sakura exclaimed as she stared at Kakashi, the anger that had momentarily dissipated returning just as quickly.

"Ah, well maybe he shouldn't have said that then."

"Well take a lesson from him Hatake Kakashi!"

"Yeah, maybe later. I'm going home. If you feel the need to take the matter elsewhere, you're welcome to come. Good bye," Kakashi muttered, grabbing his own bag and leaving the classroom.

--

"I can't fucking believe she threw the pen at me _during_ class and fucking have the nerve to give me that shit!" Kakashi fumed loudly as Genma sat nearby on the couch, listening to the man rant.

"Well, you-" Genma tried to say, but was interrupted.

"And all over for her fucking favorite bra? Really! At least it can be replaced with _something!_"

"You said she was PMSing."

"I don't see why the fuck that makes women so fucking worked up."

"I have never heard you cuss this much in my life. Although…there was that one time when you-"

"It doesn't even fucking matter! She pissed me off after throwing the pen at my forehead in class!"

"You have a mark from that. Figured I'd mention it."

"Fucking magnificent." Kakashi rubbed the sore spot on his forehead, wincing slightly at the pain that accompanied the simple touch. Surely that mark was going to be there for a few days he presumed.

"Also, I could have sworn we talked about how PMS stood for _pre_-menstrual syndrome."

"And considering she was on it last week, well…"

"Brilliant deduction Watson."

"Thanks Sherlock," had been his sarcastic reply.

The doorbell rang a few times as the front door open, signaling the arrival of the two women often seen around their once bachelor home.

"Hey gorgeous." Genma's eyes locked onto Ino's as she sauntered her way over toward the man seated on the couch.

"Hi," Ino giggled, kissing the man before plopping down right beside him. The noise level dying down immediately as they turned their attention toward the two standing several feet apart.

Their eyes met in a staring stand off, neither willing to back down or give up for the moment. The anger level within the room grew as Sakura stepped in towards the man she had unintentionally found herself with. Her hands rose up, slightly shoving the man as their voices went off at the same time: loud and overbearing.

"I can't fucking believe you did that!" Sakura yelled with running emotions as a single finger began poking his sternum roughly.

"Me? Don't fucking throw anything at me then!" Kakashi yelled back, pushing her hand away. "And you push me too? What's up with that?!"

"Oh please! You ripped my favo-"

"I said I would repla-"

"-ne of a kind!"

"I'll get you somethi-"

"-sn't matter! One of a kin-"

"PMSPMSPMSPMSPMS!"

The screaming stopped immediately, her petite hand meeting the side of his face, ending in a loud slap. Kakashi's face had turned to his right, cheek turning an immediate angry red from impact.

"Ho. Ly. Shit," Genma said, surprised and amazed at the same time, his mouth agape at the event that had just occurred.

"Oh my," Ino whispered, her hands wrapping around Genma's arm in a sense of slight horror and comfort. Together, their eyes continued watching the soap opera like situation continue to unfold. Slowly Kakashi's turned his head back toward Sakura, his lips formed into a grim line as his eyes grew into very small slits.

"That's it…" Kakashi had said, nearly inaudible. In a swift motion he had picked up Sakura, throwing her over his shoulder and made his way toward the stairs. Sakura screamed, kicking and punching Kakashi the moment she felt herself being lifted off the ground, his feet taking the two up the stairs and into his bedroom.

He threw Sakura onto his large bed, slamming the door behind him and locking it in place. He made his way back to her as she stood up, pushing her back onto his bed, their lips meeting roughly and in demand.

Her hands rose upwards, surprised by the kiss and still entirely mad as she shoved him away, breaking it just as quickly. "What the hell!" She yelled, grabbing the nearest object to throw at the man. Unfortunately it had only been a pillow, doing little effect as he caught it and threw it back at her roughly. "You asshole!" Angrily she stood up once more, making her way towards him as he began to pull his shirt off. She managed to grab around the back of his shirt as the neck hole wrapped around just under his nose and halfway off his arms, stopping him in place and shoved him hard against the door.

"Christ woman! Sto-" In her anger, her lips met his, nipping at his lower lip more roughly than the usual, causing a few 'ow's' to escape from the man. Manageably he had been able to pull his shirt off, throwing it onto the floor and switching his place against the door with Sakura. His knee went in between hers, left hand holding her arms above her head. The other slid under her skirt, right up the smooth skin of her thigh. "You're such a bitch today," He whispered, his lips meeting her exposed collarbone, kissing and licking before his teeth wrapped around the protruding bone.

Sakura yelped in surprise and anger to his word usage, before it turned into an aggressive growl. The noise surprised the man as he released her and pulled back, unknowingly releasing her hands. Using the door as leverage, she shoved Kakashi. _Hard._ He landed on his bed with a loud thud and managed to sit up just to have the lovely weight of his Professor land on him. "Hatake Kakashi you are _the_ worst student I've had! You save me, seduce me, fuck me senseless an-and y-you…" Stealthily the man had managed to pull her shirt and bra down just enough. In that moment she felt his mouth incase her nipple and bite with a bit more force than usual allowed a sharp gasp and a sweet shudder of pleasure, arching her back and pushing her body even further into his.

Experienced hands removed her shirt and bra swiftly, throwing them onto the carpeted floor. A single pale, lush globe seemed forgotten before his callused hand covered it, kneading it roughly with expert hands. "What was that?" He mumbled, releasing her from his warm mouth, tongue snaking out to lick the sweet skin. With a speed and grace of a Hatake, he flipped her onto his bed, having her land roughly on her belly before hovering over her body. His hands grasped her hips, pulling her onto her knees and just as quickly made work of her skirt, unzipping it and pulling it down to her knees. Eyes and hands roamed her backside, minimally covered by a black laced thong. "Naughty Professor…" His finger ran along her clothed sex, noting the moisture seeping through. "A wet one at that…"

"Excuse me?" Sakura glanced back towards the man behind her, feeling highly exposed and aroused. She could feel his hand roam up her thigh and over her bare bottom before rising slightly and ending in a loud, rough slap. "Ow! What the hell Kaka-" Another slap to her ass interrupted her quickly, before feeling the last bit of her clothing being pulled off.

"Ah, ah." Kakashi added, pushing his pants and boxers to the floor, freeing his member and readying Sakura before him. He spaced her legs apart, settling himself near her entrance, _feeling_ the heat and wetness that was her.

"You're the worse ev--!" Sakura shuddered, feeling herself being filled to the hilt, walls clamping tightly on the intrusion of his member.

"Somehow, I think not," he growled through gritted teeth. His hand traveled up her back, gripping onto her shoulder and pulling her upwards roughly while his other hand landed on her hip, gripping her tight.

And it was true now. She no longer cared, no longer angry at him for the petty thing as he continued his hard, deep thrusts. She could feel his teeth scraped along her shoulder as her mouth parted, only to have broken cries with each repeated slam into her.

His hand left her hip, speeding upwards as he grasped a pale globe. His finger rolled a distended nipple roughly as he slammed into her hard. Her piercing scream barely registered as the sounds of his pulse rate raced higher.

It was building. Each hard thrust into her sent her body higher as each jolt lit her core toward the limit. Only a matter of time before…

"Woman…" He growled, feeling how her feminine walls began squeezing his member fervently. The waves of pleasure ran through him, gathering low…coiling tight within his sacs. His hand released the sensitive nipple, rising higher toward her far shoulder, holding her as his other hand slid down.

Down and between her legs. He reveled at the smoothness of her skin, but continued even further and into her nether lips. And it was there he found one of his favorite toys. One guaranteed to produce a well wanted effect.

A simple brush of her nerve filled button caused a shudder to run through her body, her hands rising to grip his forearm as he held her still. She was near, so _damn_ near.

A grunt escaped him as he felt her nails into his arm from a harder touch to her prized pearl. He was nearly there himself…Just a little more from her and…

"Fuuu-" Sakura gritted her teeth, feeling his thumb and index _pinch_ her pearl. It was all it took as her mouth parted, an even louder screaming escaping as the impending climax broke. Her body convulsed at the blinding pleasured racing through every nerve ending within her.

Her walls clamped down on him tight as he felt his coil break, balls tightening as he got one last thrust in, body releasing his seed within her. She had milked him of his worth tonight, spent of all he had.

Firm lips met her shoulder as he withdrew, feeling her body starting to calm after the high. "Damn professor," he chuckled barely through his shallowed breathing. And slowly, he picked her worn body, placing her right along his bed with him joining beside her.

Sakura breathed a little heavily, unable to do much else after having one of the greatest orgasms of her life.

"Asshole…" Sakura murmured. The drowsy feeling was fighting with her she realized, barely hearing the chuckle escaping from the man beside her.

Slowly, he watched as her eyes shut completely. The exhaustion of the day finally settled he noticed. Minutes later, he unbeknownst followed her steps into the realms of sweet, sweet sleep.

He rubbed his sleepy eyes with the heels of his hands, slowly adjusting to the bright light filtering into his room. The night had certainly been intense, but was without complaints. Angry sex was nearly the best in his opinion, it was just unfortunate he never had the pleasure to of doing it more often…But the woman lying on his bed was definitely one to kick that up a notch.

Still a bit drowsy, he removed the covers off his naked body, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed and stood tall. Lazily going about stretching his arms over his head, waking his body slowly from the lovely deep sleep that had previously overcome him. A few minutes more of stretching passed before the man decided to look for his boxers and shorts, placing them back on as soon as the items were found.

Half dressed, Kakashi led himself out of his bedroom, closing his door lightly as to not wake the sleeping professor and descended the stairs. The soft voices in the kitchen stopped as he rounded the turn and straight into the kitchen, staring at the smirking face of Genma and a surprised Ino.

"Morning sir Watson, how was the sex?" Genma's eyebrow rose questioningly as he still leaned on the countertop, sipping his coffee from the black mug in hand.

Kakashi shrugged, rubbing the back of his head innocently momentarily before making his way to the cupboards and grabbing his mug out. Quickly he poured a cup of coffee for himself and sipped it lightly before taking a large gulp of the bitter contents.

"No complaints there, Sherlock," Kakashi added as he leaned against the countertop opposite of Genma.

"That was awfully hard to miss with all the noise…" Ino added as she smiled rather mischievously over her shoulder, "But Sherlock and Watson?"

Genma chuckled, "Don't worry about it babe…By the way, you got a phone call from Asuma last night, he left a message," Genma tilted his chin toward the answering machine in the corner, the red number flashing in confirmation.

Kakashi stretched far towards the corner, his finger just hitting the 'Play' button before reverting back to his previous position and allowing the machine to continue speaking in its electronic, monotone voice.

"You have one new message. Friday," it began, then switching into a man's deep voice, _'Hey Genma…Kakashi, it's Asuma here. Sorry to call, I know we were just at the bar the other night but… My nephew, Konohamaru came over bothering me while I was with Kurenai after getting the kids to sleep by the way! And started demanding that I _'take action'_ and do something about some _'old fart'_ that put him in a headlock that happened in class…Now I know that you Kakashi,'_ Asuma sighed in exasperation as he continued,_ 'are taking classes over at the community college that Konohamaru just happens to be attending……And he has mentioned you by name and described you exactly as the lazy fuck I know you are… I figured I'd give you a call because not only is he staring me down right this moment…It's just _somethingyou_ would do of course. Apologize. Chief of Police orders. Thanks. See you at the bar tomorrow night. You owe me you bastard.' _You have no more messages."

"So you put his nephew in a headlock…" Genma trailed off, laughing lightly at the thought.

"Need to respect his elders is all…" Kakashi murmured as he continued sipping his coffee.

"Before or after the initial pen thrown in the classroom?"

"After…Actually, class was just canceled moments before."

"You seem to get her to cancel class quite a bit."

"Well the last time she canceled class was months ago…But she did take me on her desk that time…" A smile appeared on his face as he remembered the time. The idea of getting caught **doing** his Professor on her desk was quite a high and the fact that _she_ had instigated the situation had made it just _that_ much better.

"Why can't we do stuff like that beautiful?" Genma's eyes shifted to the beautiful blonde who rolled her eyes and scoffed in reply.

"Please! I don't own a desk like Sakura…And I'm not a teach and you're certainly _not_ my student," Ino added, rolling her eyes at the mere thought.

"Should act it out sometime, it's pretty kinky," Sakura said rather sleepily as she turned into the kitchen, dressed in nothing more than one of Kakashi's t-shirts. She shuffled to an empty stool across from Ino, promptly sitting on it as her elbow landed on the marble counter and chin landing in the palm of her hand. Tired eyes focused on Ino, shifting towards Genma and finally landing on Kakashi as a satisfying smirk grew on her lips. "You're forgiven I suppose, my student."

"Good, bar tonight in celebration!" Genma cheered.

"Detention in college may have to be mandatory now I think." The satisfied grin on Sakura's face was hard to miss, needless to say.

"Oh professor…" Kakashi simply winked and grinned as he continued sipping his coffee.

If 'detention' were like that, he wouldn't mind!

_fin_


End file.
